fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 - Season 1
Chapter 2: Season 1, also known as Drop In to a New World, or A New World, is the eleventh season of Fortnite: Battle Royale ''that started on October 15, 2019, and ended on February 20th, 2020. This season is the longest to date, with a length of 5 months. The theme is a new world and a new beginning, which is caused by the events of The End. The cost of the Battle Pass for this season is 950 V-Bucks, like the previous 9 seasons. On v11.20, Epic Games announced that Chapter 2: Season 1 would end on February 6th, 2020, this is to prepare for the holidays with new features and a live event. Then, it happened again on January 24th, 2020, with the new date being February 20th, 2020. This is for Epic to reveal more of the season’s secrets and test out the new stuff. Previously, in ''Fortnite... The Scientist has managed to build a rocket and destroyed The Zero Point in Loot Lake. He destroyed the entire Chapter 1 Map with a Black Hole, leaving nothing but remnants. The Battle Bus had also been sucked into this hole, as well as 4 former locations. The people inside the Battle Bus enter the new world... How did it start? The storyline began from what started in Season X. Throughout Season X, the Visitor began using Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons that could alter POIs. On Week 7, Dusty Depot’s white warehouse became the construction point for the Rocket 2.0, for “The End” event. Throughout The End event, the rocket created another Crack in the Sky but disappeared after some time. A rocket appeared from one of the rifts above the Rift Zones and roamed around the island as other rockets came along. Then a rocket created one rift at the back of The Meteor, and the other in front of it, the other rockets followed and made a loop for The Meteor to get into. Another rift appeared over Loot Lake, a rocket appeared and shoots the same laser from The Rocket Event and entered The Zero Point, as all players we're blasted back. Another rift appeared as all the other rockets surround the meteor came down above Loot Lake, as the other rockets flew and proceeded to exit the island. The Meteor came down and tried to destroy it, but the rift barrier tried to fight back and pushes it upwards, but fails to do so, as The Meteor completely destroys it, sending all players outside the island. Eventually, The Zero Point starts to suck everything into it, including the Tomatohead, the Battle Bus, the lobby, and everything on the island, even the player, starts to suck everything into the Zero Point, closing off that dimension and the island itself. This resulted in The Blackout, where a black hole can be seen on the screen. The game is made unplayable for 2 days. Welcome to Chapter 2 The Black Hole fades away and bursts, causing a big bang that presumably re-created the Fortnite universe. The characters are taken to a new island and a new storyline begins immediately. A plane has crashed near Sweaty Sands and 4 new characters are introduced: Turk, Journey, 8-Ball, & Rippley, who are part of the E.G.O Team. They venture into the new world, walking along the river dam near Slurpy Swamp, fish for weapons, and, at Steamy Stacks, Rippley drinks Kevin-contaminated water. After that, they climb Mount Kay to see the entirety of the new map. But their attention is turned to an incoming Battle Bus. All the new skins and old favorites have a dance party as Jonesy hops out of the bus. When Jonesy hops out of the bus, Chapter 2's opening song starts to play, which is "Ruckus" by Konata Small. You are now brought to a solo match against players and bots as Jonesy in your #FirstDrop. How did it end? In the Eye Land, some props are starting to turn into gold, probably referring to King Midas, who can turn anything into gold. The Eye Land later turned into The Agency, with Midas being the leader. Out of nowhere, 4 other bases are being placed in each of the corners of the new island. Midas then brought in some familiar Fortnite faces to join the agency. This is where Chapter 2: Season 2 started. New Features Battle Royale * A new map, with new Point of Interests. To discover locations, you must explore them. * New progression system: Battle Stars are no more, gain XP to progress. This system was previously used in C1-S1. * Fishing: You can use the new fishing rod item to catch some fish that can heal you, or assorted loot. * Swimming: You can also dive in water without worrying about fall damage. * Hiding: Hay Batles, Dumpsters, Snowmen, and Portable Bathrooms can be used as hiding spots and are scattered among the map. * Upgrade Bench: Found in certain POIs, you can spend materials to upgrade the weapon 1 rarity higher. The material cost increases with rarities. * Sidegrading: A feature added to the Upgrade Bench on v11.40. It allows you to switch to another version of a weapon (Example: Assualt Rifle to Heavy Assault Rifle, and vice versa). Loot and Items * Two-Slot Items: The first and currently the only item of this type is the Bandage Bazooka. ** Bandage Bazooka: A weapon that can shoot bandages to heal teammates. * Rare Chest: A blue chest that guarantees an Epic or Legendary weapon. * Large Ammo Box: It contains more ammo and occasionally a shield sometimes a med kit too. * Rusty Can: A consumable that can be thrown at enemies to deal 20 damage and can be picked up again after use. * Lump of Coal: Similar to the Rusty Can, but can also be used to light campfires and can only be found in chests and Presents!, instead of from fishing. * Mythic Goldfish: An incredibly rare (1/1M chance to fish) mythic item that deals 200 damage (which means instant elimination) to enemies when thrown at them. Can be picked up for reuse, similar to Rusty Can and Lump of Coal. * Harpoon Gun: Can be used for rapid fishing, dealing damage to structures and pulling opponents. Avaible in Rare rarity. * Heavy Assault Rifle: A returning weapon, comes in all 5 rarities. Cosmetics * Synced Emotes: Activate the emote and regardless if another player has it or not, they can copy for an additional effect. The first of these types is High Five. Others include Double Up. * Icon Series: Includes all celebrity-based cosmetics. * Star Wars Series: Includes all Star Wars-related cosmetics. The first of these types is the Imperial Stormtrooper. Battle Pass The Battle Pass has changed. The tier progression system is reverted to the XP progression system used in Chapter 1: Season 1. This means Battle Stars are retired from the game for the time being, as it now requires season XP to progress the Battle Pass. You get 1,500 V-Bucks from the Battle Pass, more than every other season individually. You still have the same 100 tiers, but for the first time, you can go further than Level 100 but don’t get any rewards, the maximum level is 999. All outfits this season (except the Fusion outfit, which is merged) have an alter ego style. The default style is always part of E.G.O, a military organization, and it’s alter ego is part of A.L.T.E.R., another organization. The two teams are likely rivals. Other skins in this season’s pass, like the Tier 100 Fusion and the secret skin, Sorana, are part of A.L.T.E.R. Battle Pass Rewards Free tiers Achievement rewards Special Items Introduction When players log into the game, a message from the Visitor will be shown in the bottom left of the black hole. After the coded message, the loop stops, and the black hole leads up to the big bang, revealing a galaxy. New outfits, such as Rippley, Journey, and Turk, find themselves in an unincorporated island which turns out to be the new map. The Battle Bus arrives and all the outfits party, such as the Cuddle Team Leader making a cameo. Jonesy hops out of the bus and the game begins, if you're watching the trailer in-game. During the player's #FirstDrop, "Ruckus" by Konata Small, the opening song of Chapter 2, plays during the free fall to the new island as Jonesy. These are the locations from Chapter 1 that made it to Chapter 2: * Pleasant Park * Salty Springs * Retail Row (Previously a Rift Zone is Season X) * Risky Reels (A returning named location that is now a landmark.) Map Changes Week 1 Alongside with familiar faces, new locations also joined in: * Lazy Lake * Craggy Cliffs * Steamy Stacks * Dirty Docks * Sweaty Sands * Frenzy Farm * Holly Hedges * Misty Meadows * Slurpy Swamp * Weeping Woods Week 3 The first major map change occurred in the Eye Land landmark, as it turned into the Isle of the Storm for Fortnitemares. It removed the houses and added in some craters for easy movement. The island resembles a corrupted area from Season 6. Week 4 The Isle of the Storm has been reverted to Eye Land. Week 8 In Risky Reels, the cars there leave the POI in preparation for the first live event of Chapter 2, which is an exclusive scene from the movie “Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker”. You can read about the event here. Unofficial Patch Notes For a good portion of Season 1, there were no patch notes. It became really controversial for the Fortnite community. Here are all of the changes made from Week 1-5: v11.00 (Chapter 2 Launch) * Every new feature listed above. ** 1 day after launch, the common Rocket Launcher and Bolt-action Sniper are vaulted. v11.01 * Various guns' reload times adjusted. v11.10 * Fortnitemares 2019. Zombies (both outfit and storm) have been added, but cannot exit the Isle of the Storm. * Harpoon Gun added. v11.11 * You can now only hold 6 Grenades per slot, contrary to the previous 10. * Isle of the Storm reverted to Eye Land. v11.20 * Patch notes are available for this update. Read up here v11.30 * The Christmas season is approaching, and snow started to appear around the map. * The first unvaulted weapons and items include: Suppresed AR, Tactical AR, Hunting Rifle, Snowball Launcher, Sneaky Snowman, and Presents! v11.31 * The Double Barrel Shotgun, Tactical SMG, and many others were unvaulted for one day during the Winterfest. v11.40 * Bottle Rockets are back v11.50 * The introduction of the Unreal Engine’s Chaos physics system. * Love and War event happens * Several props turn into gold. de:Battle Pass Kapitel 2: Saison 1 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 11) Category:Seasons Category:Battle Royale